gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock
XXXG-0SR Gundam Sandrock (aka Sandrock) is a close quarters ground mobile suit in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. The unit is piloted by Quatre Raberba Winner Technology & Combat Characteristics Instructor H's Gundam, it boasts the highest power output and strongest armor of the five original Gundams. Intended for desert combat, sporting tough anti-dust joints and armor, its primary weapons are a pair of heat shotels, normally stored on the back, which it wields with great skill. It can also combine its shield, backpack, and shotels into the cross crusher, a powerful claw weapon that can crush the thickest armor in a single attack. The Sandrock was constructed in the L4 colonies under the financial support of the Winner family. Armaments ;*Heat Shotel :The primary weapons of the Sandrock, they are curved blades that are superheated to melt through enemies. Quatre often uses both the heat shotels together to fend off multiple enemies. When not in use, they are mounted on the backpack of the Sandrock. ;*Vulcan Guns :Weak shell firing weapons mounted within the head, primarily used to shoot down incoming missiles. ;*Homing Missile :Mounted within the clavical section of the Sandrock, they are fired towards an enemy with a lock-on. ;*Shield :Designed with a snake head motif, it features two claws as "fangs", and two shield flashers as "eyes". The shield has an anti beam coating, and the shield flashers are used to confuse enemies. ;*Cross Crusher :A powerful weapon formed by combining the shield, backpack, and heat shotels. It captures an enemy between the shotels, and then cuts it in half. ;*Diffusing Cloak :A design feature in the Katoki Redesign. It is a cloak that can withstand a few beam shots before disintegrating. System Features *Self-Destruct System History When the five scientists who designed the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero in AC 180 went their separate ways, each of them took copies of the plans for their original Gundam design. Instructor H, who went into hiding in the L4 colonies, then went on to design and build his own Gundam based on their original plans. His result was the XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock, built specifically for pilot Quatre Raberba Winner. Quatre had no intention of aiding in Operation Meteor's colony drop operation, and - against his pacifist father's wishes - took his Sandrock to Earth to meet up with the Maganac Corps in their direct fight against OZ and the oppressive Earth Alliance. Of the five Gundams launched in the "new" Operation Meteor, "Gundam 04" (as the Sandrock was code-named by OZ) was the most heavily armored, further lending to its durability despite its almost indestructible gundanium alloy construction. The Sandrock was also the strongest - better built to handle its two very large and heavy "heat shotels," which worked as both an excellent pair of melee weapons and as throwing weapons. The heat shortels could also be coupled with the Sandrock's shield to form a "cross-crusher," a large pincer-like weapon capable of snapping mobile suits in two. Topped off by a pair of head vulcan guns and two large missiles, the Gundam Sandrock was nothing but tough through-and-through. Variants *XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai *XXXG-01SRL Gundam Sandleon *XXXG-01SRL2 Gundam Sandleon Custom *Earthquake Naga Gundam *Thunder Griffon Gundam Picture Gallery XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01SR - Gundam Sandrock - Front View Lineart XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01SR - Gundam Sandrock - Back View Lineart ep21readouta.jpg|Sandrock development data screen from Gundam Wing episode 21 (Upper) ep21readoutb.jpg|Sandrock development data screen from Gundam Wing episode 21 (Lower) Notes References http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-053.jpg External Links *Mahq - XXXG-01SR - Gundam Sandrock *Mahq - XXXG-01SR - Gundam Sandrock *Wikipedia - XXXG-01SR - Gundam Sandrock Category:After Colony mobile suits